Franco's Note
by flor03
Summary: Francis is sending a note to his friends to cheer them up, instead of showing his soft side...that would be waaaay to embarrassing for him. BTT on the menu inside: PruHun, SpaBel
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Paris, France

"_Dude,_

_ I saw a painting of friends holding hands. It's old but never fading. How I wish we were like the painting, though. Getting older yet never changing. "_

The purple-eyed blonde took an awkward moment trying to digest every single word of the note he found under a classy old sapphire vase above the Queen's desk displayed in the Louvre. For the season was getting even much colder, only few guests were visiting. The place was so quiet like it was sort of a ghost's house but its serenity was placidly warm where one could enjoy reminiscing past memories as they were eyeing over the paintings and other historical artifacts in the Louvre. Yes, it was definitely a good place for him to recall all these after having hard battles during the world wars. Yet, he's still wondering of the person who wrote this note and why it was hidden under that old vase. But despite of trying to figuring it out, he realized that he should do something of what he just digested.

As he led himself outside the Louvre, an icy cold crystal fell softly on his right shoulder, and then a mass of fallen snow crystals follows around the place. It was a peaceful winter and it was about time to get ready for the next season to start a new beginning.

For years in the battlefield, he nearly forgot what is like to be with his foolish friends anymore. And these friends were one of a hell kind. There were a bunch of goofs who would make an easy life very complicated, but slowly blurred out after some tragic events during the world wars. With the note he just found inside that famous museum, a pack of ideas have been running into his mind to be done when he got reunited with these friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Cheer up!**

Berlin, Germany

It's spring! The snow started melting away and the flowers started blooming across the field. Trees got their leaves back and many animals had just woke up from their long hibernation. Everything is beautiful in Germany except for the silver-haired albino's frustrating face looking over the window. He seemed to be distressed with something to start a whole new year.

"Hey _Bruder,_ what's with that ugly face?" the blonde brother asked.

"It's not ugly…and I'm too awesome to have that kind of face, you know! See?...!" he begun smiling, returning to his usual annoying-happy-go-lucky self.

"You know, just because Prussia got dissolved as a country, it doesn't mean you don't exist anymore." The blonde added.

"_Ja_! I know…I know! I'm too awesome to disappear so easily….and besides, no one can't resist my awesomeness if they want me out of the list" the other man added.

"…I get it! I get it…and enough saying that 'awesome' word. You've been saying it for ages and I'm gettin' sick of it." He mumbled.

"HEY! The 'AWESOME' word is not infectious for you to get sick of…and I won't stop saying it because that's just the awesome me." the crimson-eyed albino argued with his brother like a seven-year old kid.

The blonde sighed. "Well anyway, enough nonsense chit-chat. What has been bothering you so early in the morning?"

"It's none of your business big guy! I'm awesome. I can handle it on my own." he yelped.

"Well….something really is been bothering you. Whatever it is, you can ask or my help though."

"I'm good, West. Really! No need to get so worried." the Prussian assured.

"_Ja, _if you insist. I'll be out for a while to visit that brat."

"Okay, West…see yah around later."

"You too, _bruder_".

Right after the blonde German closed the door, Gilbert sighed heavily as his glare returned to the mysterious note received from an anonymous sender.

"_The single hand that wipes your tears during failures is much better than the countless hands that come together to clap your success." _

_Did West wrote this? _he thought to himself.

_Or could it be from Liz?_ blushing from that thought.

"The handwriting isn't familiar though. It can't be those two. It's pretty fancy. Unless, they asked somebody to write for them! Hah! Awesome! Yeah! T-that's it!...right?" the Prussian thoughtlessly said aloud.

He's still wondering who would dare to send this to him…_surely not Russia. Damn that dude! Putting a lot of scars over my awesome body_. He used to be the great Prussia before his downfall. Many nations feared him…_hah! Especially that pansy aristocrat, Austria…_and many would look up to him…_kesesese, just like West_. But now that he was dissolved, he find it difficult to accept this fact and move on. Good thing, he had his brother, Ludwig by his side to continue things as they used to be.

"Alright then, whoever you are, you did cheer me up! The awesome me is now ay-okay!" he said to himself then his pet bird, Gilbird chirped along with him on top of the window frame.

"Hey buddy! You're back being the cute chick again? But I still think you're waaaaay too awesome now than being that black bird…and cute too!" Gilbert said, trying to comfort his own buddy. Gilbird has been with him all his life aside from Ludwig, of course. He shared his pain, sorrow, glorious victory and happiness with him. Just a simple chirp from the bird as response to him will already cheer him up.

"Come on buddy, let's go visit Francis!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pranks**

Paris, France

"Ohonhonhon"..the purple-eyed blondy laughed to himself. "I bet Gilbert will be crying out with tears if he received that note. That guy needs a lot of cheering up after that downfall though…" he continued while picking up some flowers in the garden. "…and it's sooo sweet for me to do such a thing though. Well I can't say that to him personally though...he might be laughing at my soft side or might even cry harder like a big baby because of it..ohonhonhon…" he said to the flowers defending what he had done.

"Ohonhonhonhon…You roses better keep this quiet okay?"

-ooo-

"HEY FRANCIS!" Gilbert shouted…and kept running to get him in the garden.

"Ooohh.._mon ami_! So good to see you! How have you been? Come, let's go inside." the French waved.

"Still awesome! After I received an anonymous note, I feel awesome as ever!" he followed him inside his mansion.

"Ohonhonhon…What note is it? Is it from a secret admirer, _mon ami_?" as the French arranged the roses into his vase on top of his desk.

"Hah! Maybe! I dunno…maybe it could be from you?"

"If it was me _mon ami_, I will send it directly to you and put a lot of kiss marks on it" the blondy lied as the silver-haired trying to hide a disgusting look on him.

"Naah, of course! It won't be you. You're too rakish to write that for me" Gil added. Francis was glad to hear that everything seemed to be fine with Gilbert.

"Well, whatever it was _mon ami_, I'm glad you visit here. So, what brings you here?" Francis started.

"I'm bored being not a nation anymore. Let's go have some fun!" Gil replied as he seated himself on the couch.

The French gave him a nasty lustrous grin. "If you say FUN, I do have a lot of demoiselle in my room. I could share it with you."

"That's YOUR FUN, maniac! Let's go plant some awesome pranks around like we used to." Gil suggested.

"Ohonhonhon…You still have an eye for that Hungarian chick, do you? Mind as well pick some damsel here though." Francis smirked at that thought.

"Nah! …your women could not resist my awesome charms…and I DON'T HAVE AN EYE FOR THAT SADISTIC HUNGARIAN!...and besides, s-she's not too awesome for me…b-being with that pansy pianist."

"Oohh? You didn't know?" Francis asked.

"…Didn't know what?" Gil blinked curiously.

"…that they got divorced years ago after _m'cherie_ finally recovered her nation?" Francis confirmed.

Gilbert was really surprised to hear this, as if he was given new hope for her. "So that's explains why! She must be the one who sent that note after all…Kesesesese..I'm soo awesome! I know she couldn't resist mah awesomeness." he beamed in light saying this. When Francis heard this, he nearly got choked of the thought and spilled his wine off his purple elegant coat. But still, he wasn't going to tell him yet. Not even a clue.

"What's wrong?" the ruby-eyed one asked.

"N-nothing…"he laughed aloud about what Gil presumed. "…just continue to be hopeful _mon ami_."And laughed even harder.

Gilbert got curious looks on Francis. He sighed. "Sometimes, I don't understand French bastards at all. Come on, let's get out of here."

-ooo-

So the two buddies headed to the town to play with their stupid pranks to the townies. It was sunny and the people are very busy for the upcoming spring feast.

As they passed to the fruits stand, Gilbert stealthily took an apple while the owner is busy behind picking up her fruits from the big carton to the stand. Francis nattily got the idea and then moved over the next fruit stand which happened to be selling oranges, and started flirting over the young vendor. Everybody was busy so nobody cared to notice them. They never acted suspiciously as well – _they are good at that_. While Francis continued distracting the young vendor and kept an eye on the apple vendor, Gilbert immediately placed the stolen apple unto the oranges, and then suddenly walked out in different path as an ordinary passerby as if nothing happened. The two dupes just wanted to cause small trouble around the busy market.

When the apple vendor was done transferring her apples to the stand, she saw one apple in the orange fruit stand. And she happens to be the only one selling apple next to the orange vendor.

"Hey! Did you take one of my apples? I didn't remember you buying it recently." The old woman yelled at the young orange vendor.

"What the heck are you accusing me for? I was busy talking to a gentleman he….re! W-where is he…? The young one yelped back.

Francis immediately ran as the clash started but bumped in unto a tall light post while looking back. "Ow! My pretty face!" But despite of his face being hit carelessly unto the post, he was able to secretly release an evil grin for their stupid nonsense plan actually worked.

"Oh no! Not those two again!" he heard the baker growled just a couple of meters away from him.

"What about those two? Francis approached, pretended to be concerned.

"They've always been fighting over their fruits being misplaced to their stand. They just don't get along with each other. They always compete for each other too." the baker explained.

"Well, that's getting nasty." Francis reacting but still grinning on the inside.

"APPLES! APPLES…!" the crowd chanted. Even Gilbert joined into the crowd.

"ORANGES! ORANGES…!" the other half shouted back.

The small argument turned out to be a big brawl when the customers and passersby became the audience. Francis saw Gilbert at the backmost crowd trying to enjoy himself of the ruckus he just caused.

"STOP IT, you two! You have done enough commotion in this market." Francis heard the baker budging in between the fighting ladies.

"She started it! She always has! Accusing me for stealing her apples." the younger vendor explained.

"Stop lying you, Bitch! You always wanted to take some of my apples in the first place." The older woman argued.

"Hah! As if…!"

"Enough!..." the baker cut in. "…if this will keep on, I will report both of you to the authorities! Got that?!" Then the audience moved back from the fight, so does Gilbert and Francis. The two ladies did stop quarreling, just merely exchanging killer glares at each other. So the busy market continues.

-ooo-

"Kesesesesese…That was fun!" Gil started as they were sitting under the tree in the park.

"Ahonhonhon….adding fuel to the fire! But I felt bad seeing pretty ladies arguing over something though…except if it was about me." Francis added while chewing a juicy fresh red apple.

"Gaah! You alwa….Hey! Since when did you get an apple?" Gil yelped at him.

"Ooohhhh? This? I took one before the ruckus started, _mon ami._"

"Not fair!...hmph! So, what's next?"

"This!"

Crimson eyes widened with excitement as he saw the brunette in the picture.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Surprise Visit**

Barcelona, Spain

It was a hot afternoon to start with another exhausting day for the painstaking brunette around the tomato fields. At this season, Spain is also flourished with blooming flowers and warm breeze, and it's supposed to be his perfect time and place to relax. Spring is about to end and he's getting thrilled for his upcoming summer vacation finally granted by his Boss. _Yes!_ _Finally, a vacation! –_ he excitedly thought.

"Whew! At last! I'm done with my laundry!..." the brunette said lively as he finished hanging up his newly washed clothes, curtains and bed sheets. "…and I kinda missed washing little Lovi's sheets for getting it wet every night, though." he continued after recalling his tough but wonderful time of looking after the little Italian decades ago. Then suddenly his stomach grumbled, so he went inside his house to get some _merienda_.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen…

"Huh? What's this?" he noticed a strange note on top of his table.

"_Do not make someone miss you too much…Try to keep in touch 'coz missing oftentimes eventually leads to forgetting."_

He strike with horror after reading this note. "Ohhhh Noooooooo!" This is probably from my little Lovino. I haven't communicated him after he went after his adorable brother in Italy…" he panicked. "…Probably he missed me too much that he has forgotten me instead! _Dios mio! _What will I do? I can't get through the phone right now…Boss has already forbid me for breaking it before."

He bumped his thick head unto the wall over and over again to keep him awake from this horrible nightmare.

"…or maybe it's from my sweet Bella!.." he panicked even more… "…No! There's no ways she could write that to me… I haven't confessed to her yet…" he muttered, trying to calm himself. The Spaniard also hasn't kept in touch with her since World War II because he was too busy reforming his own nation. He needed a lot of time - really a lot of time – especially with his snappy Boss around to mandate everything and throw all the responsibilities to him. He was being paranoid by all this horrifying thoughts of his. He's still wondering who would send that to him. He didn't want to ignore this either. He wanted to find out! But How?

"ANTONIO!" his Boss called. "Quit blabbering around like a parrot and start harvesting the tomatoes outside."

The brunette heavily sighed, "Alright Boss. I'm coming." So he put the note unto his pocket and grabbed some baskets to start harvesting the tomatoes.

-ooo-

Meanwhile, along the way to the Spaniard's house, Francis and Gilbert had just crossed paths with the stubborn Italian brat.

"Hey, potato bastard! What are you doing here with that French pervert?" the brat asked.

"…The awesome me and the not-so-awesome Franco are on our way to annoy the jackass Tonio, tomatohead!" Gil answered back.

"Oooohh! Sweet Lovi, are you here to visit dear Tony as well?" Francis asked as he was toying around the Italian's _mariazell_.

"..Cut it out French pervert!" attacking the French with a very painful head butt "…Tsk.. I guess you, goofheads gave me a bad timing for visiting him after all." Lovino mumbled.

"Hey! What was tha..?!" Gilbert got all fired up with the brat's annoying mouth.

"Alright _mon ami_…calm down…we're not here to fight… We're here to visit our precious Tony." the blonde cut in and then faced to the Italian brat, "…so _mon ami_, you're coming with us or not? I'm sure you'll love our big surprise for our precious little Spaniard. Ahonhonhon….!" "Kesesesseese…" the albino added.

_That's an awful kind of laugh…Really! _Lovino Vargas just gave them a questionable curious look, and then agreed to come along. But he felt they're planning nasty for their innocent brunette friend.

-ooo-

It was an exhausting day for Antonio. He was sooooo tired that he skipped his dinner and went immediately to his bedroom and sleep soundly. He spent every ounce of his energy for doing laundry, harvesting tomatoes and worrying a lot about the recent note received. What he didn't know was that the note was actually from the French friend just like what the Prussian encountered.

"I guess I'll deal with you tomorrow, then…" olive eyes shut while mumbling these words thinking lately but hopefully not dreaming over that stupid note.

-ooo-

During very late that night…very very late…

"Awesome! He's still asleep!" the Prussian said as he peaked over the Spaniard's window.

"What are you bastards planning for, huh?" the Italian asked and yawned simultaneously.

"Just be quiet tomatohead and let us do the awesome work here. Stay under this window and watch for Tonio."

"Give us a signal, _mon ami_ if he's awake. We're going to bust into his room." the French added the albino.

"Hey! You , two idiots aren't going to do something pervy do you?" Lovino's suspicious eyes gathered around the two dupes.

"Hell no! Not so awesome, man! Only Francis can do that." Gil assured him.

"Alright _mon ami_, the coast is clear. Let's go!" as Francis was facing Gilbert.

-ooo-

So, the Prussian and French sneaked through the Spaniard's kitchen, while the Italian's going to be the look-out just in case they got caught by someone or even Tonio.

"Keseseeseses…I found an apple juice in the fridge." Gil cackled.

"_Magnifique_! That will work! Now to his bedroom…" the blondy whispered. "…oh how I missed messing up with Spain."

When they finally got into his room, loud snores were waving around the room.

"He sounds very much asleep…I wonder what he is dreaming?...definitely not as awesome as mine." Gil whispered.

"Shhhh…though he's a very heavy sleeper, we can't make some more noise. He might woke up!" Francis shrugged an elbow against the albino.

Both stayed quiet after they heard the brunette budged in another position. He moved to the left side of the bed while hugging his tomato pillow, leaving the right side of the bed empty. Now, it's the perfect chance for Gilbert to pour some apple juice over the empty side of the bed, making it like a four-year old boy who got his bed covers wet. At the same time, Francis took a lot of cute picture of Tonio cuddling his pillow…and then suddenly kissing it.

"Belgica! Please don't forget me. I love you…..mmmmmmwaah!" the sleeptalker started digging in his face against that tomato pillow. Both men just exchanged evil grins and stare as they witnessed their buddy's sweet little secret. Apparently in the window, Lovino was just observing what the two fools have been doing. After witnessing what Gil did to the Spanish bed, he covered his mouth, nearly burst out of laughing…trying to get hold of his laughter so no one could hear him.

When the two successfully got out of the house, the three hurriedly run unto the tree house near the Spanish barn, just long meters away from the Spanish house and finally burst out on laughing for they couldn't hold on it much longer. Enough distance for the poor Spaniard not to hear their uproarious laughs away.

"HAHAHHAHHA!..ohhhh! I can't wait to knock on his room tomorrow morning…" the brat started.

"…and see the look of his freakin' face..keseseseseeesese…" Gil added.

"…and post the cute pictures along the hallway…ahonohonhon…" France continued. "…cheers!" as the other two followed the French raising the beer in mid air.

Poor Spain…


End file.
